Typically, a torque wrench is hand operated and used in a final tightening process to provide a desired torque on a coupling. The torque wrench, however, can be inefficient when tightening multiple couplings quickly. Typically, powered drivers can tighten a coupling to a predetermined torque value, but accuracy and repeatability of the desired torque value is typically less than that of the hand torque wrench. Moreover, on the powered drivers the desired torque value is not displayed to the user and the selectable torque setting does not always accurately correspond to desired torque value.